


Hacking Hearts

by Kittynater



Category: Elliot Alderson - Fandom, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU since I don't use plot points from the show, Drug Use, F/M, Smutty goodness, Still don't know how to tag my stuff, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Smithfield is just a normal person who's started working at Allsafe. Nothing special or out of the ordinary about her. If all this is true, then why is Elliot so captivated by her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I've only seen the first episode and a third of the second episode, so this consider this as what would be if Elliot just continued his vigilante hacking. Comments are greatly appresiated, so that I know what to work on making better! Enjoy!

Hello friend. It's been a while since we talked. Well, me talking to you. I met a woman. At first she scared the shit out of me. She had this warmth about her, like I could tell her every little detail about myself, details I wouldn't admit to myself, and she would accept them. Her name is Rose Smithfield. As soon as I got home I hacked everything, even the camera on her laptop. She's so naive she doesn't have tape covering it, so I can watch her reaction to funny viral videos or work on her various hobbies. My favorite is when she's working on a report and while she thinks of the perfect way to word her report, she makes little faces that are cuter than Qwerty and Flipper. What is this that I'm feeling, friend? Is this tightness in my chest what normal people call love? This obsession? I must learn more. This probably seems sudden. Let me start from the beginning.

It was a normal day. I walked into work as I always do and started putting my things at my terminal. Angela came up to me with a woman I'd never seen. The new woman has bleached blonde hair with brown roots showing, hazel eyes that seem to change between being more green or brown. She's really pale, like she's never seen the sun, but it doesn't look sickly on her. "Elliot, I would like to introduce you to our new coworker." Angela says. The woman smiles and shyly extends her hand, obviously knowing my No Touch rule, but not wanting to appear rude.  
"Hello. My name is Rose. Rose Smithfield." She says. I just stare at her. Call in cliche and corny, but it's like she's Snow White IRL. It's like light and warmth and kindness is pouring from her in waves. This can't be real. Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? She pulls her hand back and has an expression of understanding. Angela needs to give her a tour of the facility, so they leave. All shift I can't get her off my mind, it's weird. As soon as it's time to leave, I bolt home. I need to know what's wrong with this woman. No one is that pure and innocent. It's not even that hard to hack her, seeing how she only uses one password for everything. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, everything. I even hacked her laptop and have access to her camera. No tape covering the camera, and she hasn't closed the thing. I can see her now. Her apartment is fairly nice. I access the files on her computer, and find nothing but old collage assignments, pictures of people and celebrities, and her music collection. Ew, she likes Josh Groban. So far that's the only thing I can find against her. Who is she? How is it that I can't find something wrong with her? I must keep watching. I'll find it. There is always something wrong with people, and now it's my mission to find out Rose Smithfield's secrets and demons.


	2. Helping Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm really surprised so many people like this! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!!!

It's been two months since Rose started working here. It's become routine to watch her after I've checked on everyone else. I don't know why, but there's something about her. She's not like everyone else. She never touches me, even on accident, and while Angela always tries to get me to go places and hang out with people, Rose never asks. At work she is professional, doesn't talk about her personal life, and works as hard as possible. When she's home, she's more relaxed and listens to a shit ton of music. Always dances around and acts out songs from movies she's seen. Why am I so interested in her? She is a normal person, happy and cheerful. I've never seen her sad. Is there really people like that in the world? Are there genuinely happy people with no problems other than their favorite coffee ran out at the coffee shop? No, everyone has demons. She must. I have to find another way to watch her. Get into her apartment and look through her things. She writes in a diary every night. Maybe I can find out more in there. I'll have to be smart about it. 

I'm at work, doing what I do everyday. Suddenly I get an idea. I've been trying to work on my anxiety anyway, why not ask her for help? Have her teach me the ways of normal people. Krista would be happy about that. But how do I ask. "Mr. Alderson?" I snap to attention and find Rose standing next to my terminal. I stare at her, eyes wide. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but Gideon asked me to tell you he needs to see you." I nod and she starts to walk away.   
"You can call me Elliot." I call after her. She turns to look at me, a little surprised. "You can call me Elliot. No one calls me Mr. Alderson." She smiles.  
"I always call people by their last name unless told otherwise. Thank you, Elliot." She continues to walk away, leaving me feeling something warm in my chest. As many times as I've heard my name said, never has it sounded so sweet. What the hell is wrong with me? The rest of the day goes by without any idea of how I can get into her apartment, so I start heading home.   
"I'm sorry, Rose, I won't be able to help." I look over and see Rose talking to Ollie.   
"It's ok, I'm sorry if I bothered you." She smiles. He assures her he hasn't and he leaves. She turns around and sees me. "Elliot! You are my last hope! I need help with my apartment. I ordered new furniture and I need help getting it set up and donating my old ones. Would you help me, I'll pay for lunch and give you money for your help." She looks so hopeful, almost as if Flipper was looking up at me begging for food. This could be my chance.   
"Sure, I'll help you." I say. Her face lights up and she thanks me over and over. She starts to move to hug me, but stops herself before there's any contact. She writes down her address and gives it to me. Perfect. 

I'm outside her building, waiting for her to come down. Her complex is high end, you can only get in with a key card. She comes out and she's wearing a tank top and short jean shorts. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help!" She smiles. I'm about to throw my cigarette when she tells me it's ok to smoke inside. I follow her to her apartment, number 304. She shows me around, and her laptop is open, facing the kitchen.   
"You should be careful. People could hack your camera and watch you." Shit, did I really say that?  
"It's ok, I have Norton. I'm protected." So naive. We start with taking out her old furniture, which is barley used, and loading it into a rented U-Haul. As we work, she talks the whole time, telling me that her parents are super rich, owning houses and shops that pay them rent, as well as stocks and bonds. She's given money from her parents to help pay bills, but she only uses it when she needs to. She tells me the reason she's got new furniture is because her parents are coming to visit her, and they have high standards for style and decor. They wouldn't like her having "old, mismatched thrift store stuff" How like a rich person. We are outside, waiting for the delivery truck, and Rose tells me more about her. I don't even need to look through her things with how much she's telling me. Grew up going to the best schools, traveling the world, always having the best of the best.  
"If you grew up so spoiled, why don't you act spoiled?" I ask. Shit, that sounded wrong. I can see Angela and Krista facepalming already.   
"Because of my grandmother." She smiles. I look at her, confused. She hasn't mentioned grandparents. "I was practically raised by my grandma. She always came over to watch me when my parents went on dates and business trips. She passed away a few years ago, but she taught me to appreciate my lot in life. She took me to soup kitchens and homeless shelters, showing me how easy it is to lose everything. That's why I try to not let my parents wealth get to my head." I mumble an apology and she says it's ok. Three hours later and her delivery hasn't arrived yet. She's calm about it, but I'm a little pissed. She calls and learns that the delivery is scheduled for tomorrow, not today. Rose feels so bad about making me "waist my whole day".  
"It's ok. I"ll come back tomorrow." I tell her.  
"I have to work tomorrow. Gideon needs reports done before tomorrow night." She says sadly.   
"I can take care of it alone. That way you don't have to worry about it." I offer.   
"Really!? Thank you Elliot! How can I repay you?" She asks, so childlike and innocent.  
"Teach me how to be normal." I blurt out. Shit, shit, shit. She looks confused. "I'm not normal. I can't talk to people." Why am I telling her this?  
"I'm not normal ether. But if you want, I can try to help you, and be your friend." She smiles. I half smirk, and thank her. Soon I will know everything. I head home and when I get to my computer, there's a note. I open it and it reads,   
"Be careful. Rose isn't as innocent as she seems." Who left this? How did they get into my apartment? I stop by Shayla's place and ask if she knows anything about the note.  
"Yeah, a woman knocked on my door and asked if I could leave that for you. I used a spare key to leave it there for you." Shayla explains. I spend the rest of the night watching Rose. This note is proof there is something about Rose. I just haven't looked hard enough. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a while before I'm able to update again, with Hurricane Joaquin on the way and I live in Jersey. Lets hope not. Kittynater out!


	3. Chapter 2 - Secrets Reviled and Smexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this one! WARNING!!! This chapter involves drug use and smut. You have been forewarned!!! Please know that I've never done drugs, so I'm just guessing on how it feels. If Elliot seems OOC, I apologize.

Today is the day. The day I learn all there is to know about Rose. The Perfect One, as I've labeled her on the disks with her information. I arrive at her door with the key card she gave me just as she's about to leave. "Elliot! Everything has already arrive, and the delivery people were kind enough to carry it up for me. I'm sorry to have you come all this way for nothing." Fuck. I can't let this slip away.  
"If you want me to, I can set it up for you. I'm not doing anything else." I blurt out. Her eyes light up.  
"Really? You would do that for me? Thank you so much! I promise I'll try to get back as fast as possible!" Rose smiles as she leaves. Good, I have at least an hour before I can pretend to put things together and claim the directions confused me. Shayla gave me that idea. As soon as it's safe, I start looking everywhere. Nothing in the living room, dinning room, kitchen or bathroom. That knocks out the most unlikely places. Next is her office. I look through every file, cabinet, desk drawer and shelf, but nothing. Just work papers, doodles of puppies and kittens, and identification papers. There's just one place left to check. I head into her bedroom, the only room I've never seen since she doesn't bring her laptop in there. I open the door and see why. Her set-up is way nicer than mine back home. Three screens, two tower units, and what looks like a stack of binders full of disks and folders. I start looking through them, wondering how good of a hacker she is. I find one with my name on it. Shit, she's good. She's got as much information on me as I do her.  
"You know, it's not nice to go through other people's things." I jump and see Rose at the door. I look at her with wide eyes, afraid of what will happen next. She's not scowling, but not smiling ether. Just a look of calm, calculated peace.  
"How did you hack my computer?" I ask.  
"A magician never revels her secrets. Let's just say, my parent's wealth affords me really good equipment." She grins. I swallow hard, not liking the situation at all. "I know you've been watching me. Did you forget that laptop cameras have a little light that comes on when turned on?" Fuck, how could I forget that? Then again, I don't have a webcam for that very reason.  
"How do you know if it was me? Maybe someone else did."  
"You kept a recording of me on your hard drive. Just a short 4 second video, one that's easily forgotten." She has access to the hard drive too?!  
"What do you want from me?" I ask, getting angry. She has the power to shut me down and stop me from vigilantism.  
"Nothing. I've seen what you do with your hacking skills. You stop perverts from harming kids, women from cheaters, small things that mean the world to the victims. Hence why I never reported you for hacking my camera. When I saw that light come on, I was filled with a feeling of safety. Should anything happen to me, you would see the criminal punished for it. Like I said before, I'm not normal. I'm just a very good actress." She says, her smile returning. I stare at her in disbelief. I made her feel safe? Protected even?  
"Why are you at Allsafe?" I ask, not knowing how to respond.  
"They protect Evil Corp. And Evil Corp killed my baby brother. They gave my mother these pills that were supposed to help her stay safe with her Change Of Life pregnancy. Instead my brother was still born. That day, I snapped inside. I vowed I would make Evil Corp pay for what they did to my brother." The look on her face, of determination, and a slight bit of insanity, makes her more beautiful than I have ever seen. She's smart, but she's letting her emotions rule her actions. Not good if she doesn't want to get caught.  
"Come with me." I say, holding out my hand. She looks at my hand, confused. I take hers, showing that I don't mind if she touches me, and lead her out of the apartment.  
"Where are we going?" She ask, a little afraid.  
"Back to my place. You're good, but I can show you how to be better. As long as you promise to be my ally." I tell her. I'm filled with this feeling of empowerment, like I can take on the whole world, if Rose helps me. We get to my place and she seems sad about the look of it.  
"Are you not paid well at work?" She asks.  
"I am. I just don't care about the appearance of my place. I have better things to use my money on." I tell her. She sees my pill bottles and immediately understands. I crush up some pills and make six lines. She looks at me with suspicion. "You're too emotionally invested in your hacking. While you've been lucky, it's going to get you caught. This will help you. Come on." She sits next to me, not sure what to do. I do a line, then hand her the straw. She seems reluctant. "Trust me." I tell her, already feeling the effects. She does a line, then holds her nose while grimacing in pain. Soon, she's felling it too.  
"Wow. I feel so calm, so free." She sighs, eyes wide. I can't help but smile at how cute she is. She looks at her hands and seems enthralled by them. She looks at me and says, "Has anyone told you how cute you are? Cuz it's true." I chuckle, not sure how to react. "Seriously! Like, your eyes are so pretty, and your hair looks like it's softer than a puppy's ass!" I laugh, feeling high as fuck. We do the rest of the lines. It's obvious this is the first time she's ever been high. Suddenly she takes off her shirt, sitting there in her bra.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to not stare at her body, but failing.  
"I was hot. I'm still hot." She says as she takes off her pants, now just in her underwear. She's more beautiful than I could imagine. I'm not gonna lie, I've thought about doing stuff with her. I've wanted to fuck her for the longest time. Seeing her sitting there with barely anything on, breathing slightly heavy due to the lines, it's making me hard as fuck. I reach out and grab her, then kiss her. She freezes for a few seconds, processing what's going on. Slowly she starts kissing back. I pull her onto my lap and keep kissing her. As I run my hands over her, she starts breathing heavier. I start kissing her neck, all thoughts leaving my mind. Her hand goes to the back of my neck, and grips my hair. God that feels so good. I suck on her neck, making her moan a little. She pulls me forward and takes off my hoodie, then has me break the kiss so she can take off my shirt. I suck on her neck again as she rubs her hands over my chest. I kiss down her chest, then take off her bra. Her breasts are perfect. I take one into my mouth, making her moan.  
"Elliot..." She gasps, making me harder. I massage her other tit, her moans music to my ears. Something comes over me and I stand up with her legs around my waist, and carry her to my bed, then toss her on it. She gasps as she lands on the mattress, then watches me take off my jeans. I climb on top of her and claim her other tit with my mouth. She's breathing my name, and clinging to me. I start kissing down her stomach, making my way to her panties. I pull down her panties, but she closes her legs, blushing.  
"Am I going to fast?" I ask, wanting to fuck her brains out, but not wanting to force her.  
"It's just.... It's been a while since someone's been with me. I don't know if I'll be any good." The way she said that, whoever she was with had told her she didn't please him. And it destroyed her. I kiss her, determined to give her the most powerful climax ever. I trail my hand down her body, her skin so soft. I find her clit and start rubbing it. She gasps and clings to me. I rub her clit for a while, getting her so wet, then insert a finger into her core. She gasps louder, moaning my name. She's so beautiful, gasping and moaning. I'm throbbing so hard, I can barely contain myself. I need to be inside her, Now! I pull away, making her whimper. I kiss her forehead, then take off my underwear. She sees me and gulps. I lay on her and capture her lips, then take her hands. I pin them above her head, fingers intertwined. She grinds into my hips, the heat coming from her making me shudder in anticipation. After lining myself up, I slowly enter her, not wanting to hurt her. She gasps and stares into my eyes, whispering my name. She's so soft, so wet, so warm. I can't stay still and I slowly start to pull out, then thrust back in. With each thrust she gasps, her eyes closing. Her moans get louder as I thrust faster. I haven't felt this good in so long. I groan and say fuck under my breath, her breasts pressed against my chest. I kiss her hard, the coil ready to snap but I'm holding back, waiting for her to climax.  
"E-Elliot! Something's happening!" She gasps, looking at me in slight fear. Has she never had an orgasm?  
"Don't fight it Rose. Let it happen." I pant, thrusting faster, harder, losing the rhythm. She moans louder, clutching me as tightly as she can. She screams my name and I can feel her tighten around me, and I start sliding easier as she cums around me. It's too much and I blow my load inside her, moaning her name. I collapse on top of her, breathing heavy. She pets my head as she catches her breath. I roll off her so she can breath easier. She curls up to my side and snuggles up to me, falling asleep. I pull out a cigarette and smoke as I lay there. I watch her until sleep takes over me, feeling more safe and content than I have in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! I hope you liked it! I made this longer in case I can't update due to the storms. Feedback is always welcomed!


	4. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry about the wait, school has been keeping me busy with a ton of homework and tests to study for. This will be the last chapter for this story, but I am working on an Ahkmenrah story that I shall post when finished. Hope you enjoy this last chapter that is in Rose's point of veiw!

The first thing I notice as I wake is that I'm very warm. Warmer than normal. Then I notice the reason for it: there's a body wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see Elliot asleep. He looks relaxed. I remember last night, what I told him, what we did. What does this make us now? Fuck buddies? Lovers? Just a one night stand? I ease myself from his arms and use his bathroom. Normally I take a shower when I wake, but I don't want to wash the smell of him from my hair just yet. Besides, I don't know how he would feel about me using his shower, and I don't have my toiletries with me. When I come out of the bathroom I can't find my clothes, so I borrow one of his shirts. Should I make breakfast? Should I just sit here until he wakes? I don't know. People say that I'm perfect, that I have all the answers. And normally I am, and I do. But not with Elliot. That's what made me like him so much. He's a challenge. But right now, I don't like not knowing what to do. Thankfully, my torment ends quickly. He slowly wakes up and sees me sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"I'm just borrowing your shirt until we can find my clothes. I hope you don't mind." I say as I look at the floor. I feel him move on the bed, then his hands lift the shirt off me, then he wraps his arms around me.  
"While you look good in my shirt, I like it better when you're naked." He says, laying back down with me. I blush and look down again. He lifts my face and asks, "Why do you keep looking away? That's the one thing I can't read off you." I look into his eyes, wondering why he wants to know.  
"Why do you want to know?" I ask.  
"Because I want to know everything about you. You....." He sighs, my gut telling me he doesn't know what to say next. I wait, knowing from other people with mental health problems that time is essential. "You make me.... Feel... Normal. And I want you. I want all of you. Your body, your heart." As he says heart, he places his hand over mine. He must feel it pounding. "Your past, your present, and your future. I want it all." Damn, he's smooth. I'm silent for a few moments, then I tell him.  
"My ex. He said I wasn't worthy to look 'greatness' in the face. It's become a habit" I say, resisting the urge to look away. I fail and look down again, his chest filling my vision. I smirk and add, "I do have some benefits from looking down. I get to see your chest." I can feel him chuckle and he pulls me so close that I have to turn my head so I don't suffocate. I can hear his heartbeat, and I'm filled with the warm, tingly feeling. We lay like this for a while, in a calm quite, until someone bangs on the door. I hear a muffled female voice ask for Elliot. He mumbles "Shit." and gets a pair of pants on, then answers the door. There's a woman with the side of her head braided and she look right at me.  
"Alright Elliot! About time you got a girlfriend! Hey new girl! Get a shirt on and come meet me!" The woman says. I grab Elliot's shirt again and come out to meet her. "My name's Shayla, a friend of your man here and his dealer. If you ever need anything, I'll give you a discount." She smiles. She seems very nice. I tell her my name, then look to Elliot, not sure if I should correct her or agree with her about my relationship with him.  
"What's up Shayla?" He asks as he puts an arm around my waist. She's here to check on Elliot's withdraw medicine supply, and to return his dog Flipper. As they do business, I sit with Flipper and pet her. Such a sweet puppy. They get down with their business and Shayla looks at me as she heads out.  
"Don't hurt Elliot. I have ways of making you pay if you do." She smiles and then leaves. I look to Elliot and see him smirk a little.  
"If I may ask, are we a couple?" I ask, just wanting to make sure. He looks at me and seems sad.  
"I thought I made it clear that I wanted you that way. Unless you don't want to be." He says, looking like someone just told him Flipper was dead. I Stand up and hug him tightly.  
"I do. I want to be your girlfriend. I just need to hear you say it. Makes it feel more official like." I say, nuzzling my forehead into his neck. He wraps his arms around me tightly, shaking a little.  
"Rose, I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want to be your boyfriend. I also want to help you get revenge on Evil Corp. Will you accept?" He asks. I reach up and kiss him hard. His hand grips the back of my head as his other arm pulls me in tightly around the waist. When we break the kiss, I smile.  
"I accept, Mr. Alderson." I giggle. He gives me a full smile, and he looks so handsome when he does. For once in my life, things are going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way the cookie crumbles! I hope you have enjoyed my story! Hope you stay tuned for my Ahkmenrah story, and some others that I'm working on! Kittynater signing out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too short or too long for a prologue. How is it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know, and I shall try my best to update regularly. At least more regularly than I did for my other story! Kittynater out!!


End file.
